


Overheal

by somebullshitassbullshit



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gun Kink, I'm Sorry, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebullshitassbullshit/pseuds/somebullshitassbullshit
Summary: … his breathing came in poorly controlled gasps, pitiful attempts at quieting the hoarse, involuntary moans brought upon by the cool liquid that dripped onto him from crystal above head. Warmth followed the glowing fluid that soaked through his HEV, an uncomfortable, insistent heat making itself at home between his now shaking legs. Gordon’s arms were flung backwards for him to support himself in a desperate attempt to keep himself from sliding lower into the piece of Xenian machinery, but instinct clawed its way to the front of his mind, willing himself to lean fully into the first brief moment of pleasure he’d been offered since the cascade.shower sex but it's only one person and also on an alien planet and with a gun. uh oh! in this fic gordon has very poor impulse control. and so did i writing it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Overheal

… his breathing came in poorly controlled gasps, pitiful attempts at quieting the hoarse, involuntary moans brought upon by the cool liquid that dripped onto him from crystal above head. Warmth followed the glowing fluid that soaked through his HEV, an uncomfortable, insistent heat making itself at home between his now shaking legs. Gordon’s arms were flung backwards for him to support himself in a desperate attempt to keep himself from sliding lower into the piece of Xenian machinery, but instinct clawed its way to the front of his mind, willing himself to lean fully into the first brief moment of pleasure he’d been offered since the cascade.

Gordon forced his eyes open, bleariness gradually clearing to reveal to him an audience he’s been garnering since he’d set foot in this… what he could only assume to be a factory. The curious, three-armed aliens watched him insistently through this moment of respite, much to his dismay- but, they were aliens. Surely they hadn’t the faintest idea of what ran through his mind right now.

His breathing hitched as he warred with himself whether he could afford to waste a few precious minutes indulging himself in this, his normally rigid discipline fractured by a powerful impulse to… for a lack of better term, assist. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to rouse himself from this time sink, but that only sent him further, eyes fluttering shut and the corners of his mouth turning upwards as the sudden jolt of pain only made him firmer.

Gordon fully leaned back against the wall behind him, sliding down it, slowly, until he made himself comfortable in the shallow puddle of liquid crystal beneath him, adjusting his legs- no, spreading his legs wide, unable to keep his hands away from himself in a meaningful way any longer.

Safety be damned. He pulled off the glove of his right hand after some fumbling with the clasps, resting his now-bare hand on the codpiece of the HEV, drumming his fingers restlessly on the grey polymer.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The events leading up to this moment were infinitely unpredictable, but Gordon Freeman pleasuring himself on an alien planet while all of humanity crumbled to nothing around him? This should NOT be happening, he thought to himself with a newfound contempt for his poor impulse control.

He looked up again- more three-armed aliens have come to watch. More infuriatingly peaceful three-armed aliens. The audience made this exponentially more unsettling.  
Gordon flattened his bare right hand, putting extra effort into keeping his index and second finger steady, and began to press down beginning with his fingertips and ending with his palm, repeating this motion slowly. He leaned further backwards, propping himself up with his left arm, to get a steadier rhythm going. His breathing picked up after the first preliminary gasps of surprise from acting on this impulse. Gordon exhaled suddenly, an electric, tingling sensation making itself very known beneath his hand as he kept rocking it from fingertip to palm, over and over.

Though what little feeling carried through the HEV’s codpiece was noticeable, he found himself craving more as his fingers found their way pressing into the space between the codpiece and the thigh armoring, prodding for entry points or armoring with the potential to be dislodged. Searching led to the discovery of two release switches. He flipped them unknowingly, codpiece unlatching, allowing him access to himself now only with the HEV’s undersuit in the way- a trivial obstacle in comparison.

Gordon leaned further back, into what he inferred to be as some form of shower, until the gentle stream of liquid crystal flowed directly over his cunt through the undersuit, sending a wave of raw electricity and heat coursing through his blood. He tilted his hips up with a gasp, spreading his legs wider and sending both of his hands pressing and groping into himself as far as the undersuit would allow him.

He forced his eyes open again, met with several more three-armed aliens watching his intimate but public display of a lack of self control intently. With more irritation than embarrassment, he stopped stimulating himself, instead scrambling forwards, hurriedly, to grab a pistol. He fired several shots in the air to scare his audience away, which it did; the three-arms scattered into hiding as soon as the first shot was fired. The pistol, a comfortably heavy weight in Gordon’s hand, got him thinking as he mindlessly ejected the magazine and fired the rest of the bullets into the meat of Xen.

Gordon placed the empty pistol next to him, carefully examining and proceeding to rip a decently large hole between the legs of the HEV’s undersuit, picking the weapon up again when satisfied with his work. He rotated the pistol in his hand, turning the safety back on, so he was holding it upside down. His mind raced too quickly to truly consider the logistics of how well this would work, but Gordon placed the butt of the pistol between his legs, pushing it further into him and bucking his hips forwards with a quivering moan as the cold steel met his wet, hot cunt.

His breathing came unevenly, small, shaking gasps being involuntarily produced as the curved butt of the pistol was squeezed further and further inside of him. Gordon was met with less and less resistance, fluid dripping down his legs, soaking into the HEV’s undersuit along with liquid crystal as his eyes fluttered closed in contentment. After managing to fit the entirety of the grip of the pistol inside of him up until the trigger, he slid the weapon out a few inches so that he could slide it back in again, harder, and harder, no longer putting in effort to stifle any moans or noises if he were to make any. Gordon hurried his pace, fucking himself faster, harder, trading whatever sense of dignity he had prior to further immerse himself, twisting his body around into whatever would give him the best angle.

Panting, contorted, and running fully on instinct, Gordon analyzed each and every thrust of now warm steel, savoring the curved, textured grip, pumps gradually becoming slower and more deliberate despite wanting to keep the pace hastened. He wanted to feel everything. He quivered beneath the weapon, focused wholly on keeping his arms steady, sliding it inwards devastatingly slowly. Every bump of the grip, shaking despite Gordon’s efforts, sending waves of heat up his spine, only making him more and more slick.

Realization struck suddenly as the weapon was pushed into him up until the trigger; his clit, now peeking out from its folds, had been untouched throughout the duration of this indulgence.

With a gasp, Gordon slid the pistol back out fully, fumbling with it a bit only to hear it clatter onto the metal flooring of the ‘shower’ that he’d sprawled himself out in. His hands dropped to his sides with a half-hearted sigh, opting to end his intimate little moment here. Surely there’d be a more appropriate time to reward himself after all was said and done here in this alien hellscape…

His eyes locked onto the pistol. Still sticky. Still warm. Still tempting. His hands betrayed him as he found himself picking it up again, still holding it upside down but flipping it so that the barrel faced away from him.

Gordon spread his legs again to open himself up fully, fluid dripping down his thighs, making it unreasonably difficult to hold the weapon without it slipping from his hands but a determination to climax strengthened his resolve. He thrusted the grip of the pistol inside of him without thought, inhaling sharply when the curve of the trigger guard met his clit. The overly sensitive flesh nearly felt like it twitched when being rubbed against the unwarmed steel, hiccuping whines accompanying Gordon’s new efforts. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his whole face pink from arousal and exertion, all thought discarded in favor of ramming himself with the steel as quickly as he could, thrusts becoming much smaller with much more force; sliding the pistol out wasn’t something he was going to be doing anymore, pushed over the edge with the raw desire to feel as full as possible.

Fervor and heat clouded his mind as his ever-quickening pace began to falter, the edges of his vision whiting, shaking, forced breathing reverting to nothing more than guttural gasps of euphoria as he found himself coming, leaning into the last hard thrusts that he was able to produce before his resolve fractured. Pieces left intact, he tried to keep his feverish rhythm going but was halted when an unmistakably sticky warmth began dripping down his thighs, even squirting with an uneven moan as he drove the steel into him as far as he could manage, clamping his legs around his hands as he forced the weapon inside.

The sensation of steel being pushed into him sent Gordon over the edge, but sliding the pistol out was what left him reeling; the slow, methodical motion left him gasping, broken whines reverberating off of the high ceilings of Xen. Come soaked through his undersuit, the warm slick pooling underneath him, inelegantly splayed out and breathing hard. The pistol, thoroughly used and now too slippery to hold effectively, was discarded, casted aside with a metallic clatter. Gordon took a deep, uneven breath of stale Xenian air, exhaling slowly after.

Gordon’s legs, shaking and wet, were pulled in close to himself in preparation to stand. With an effort, he righted himself- for a moment. He slipped and fell back into the shower, landing hard on his rear, post-climax still clouding his mind.

With a sigh, he accepted his fate. A few more minutes in the shower. Truthfully, a bit longer here didn’t sound all that bad; the apocalypse could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. well. thanks for reading if you made it this far. shoutout to my main man ethan for encouraging me and being a wonderful friend


End file.
